1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magneto-optical recording apparatus and method in which data are recorded onto a magneto-optical record medium using the interaction between optical and magnetic effects.
2. Related Background Art
A magneto-optical disk used as a magneto-optical record medium attracts a good deal of attention because of a large recording capacity and an erasable-rewritable capability. However, a large area of data, such as image data, requires a larger recording capacity, but there are limitations in reducing a track width due to the accuracy and access speed of the device. An ordinary magnetic recording apparatus makes use of multi-value recording to realize a higher density of recording, while the magneto-optical recording apparatus still utilizes two-value recording of making a record depending on the magnetizing direction on a magnetic domain.
A conventional magneto-optical recording apparatus, which only uses a positive or negative finite value as the strength of an external magnetic field, records by switching the magnetizing direction on the basis of data, at the required clock timing, while the speed of a magneto-optical record medium, e.g. a magneto-optical disk, relative to a magneto-optical head is kept constant. The magneto-optical head applies a light beam of fixed strength onto an area of the magneto-optical disk where the external magnetic field is applied.